1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus having a liquid ejecting head which ejects droplets from a nozzle, a flushing adjusting method, a control program of the liquid ejecting apparatus, and a recording medium.
2. Related Art
As a liquid ejecting apparatus, for example, an ink jet recording apparatus which performs printing on a medium to be ejected such as a paper or a recording sheet by ejecting ink droplets as a liquid is known.
In the ink jet recording apparatus, since a nozzle which does not eject ink droplets during printing is exposed to the outside, ink in the nozzle which does not eject ink droplets and in a periphery of the nozzle is thickened by drying and an ejection error such as a deviation in the trajectory of an ink droplet due to thickened ink, clogging of the nozzle, or the like occurs. For this reason, flushing, in which ink droplets are ejected and ink in the nozzle and in the periphery of the nozzle is discharged, is performed on an area other than an area in which a recording head faces a medium at a predetermined timing such as before printing is started or during printing, for example, in a state of being stopped at a standby position or the like (for example, see JP-A-2009-90533).
However, since a condition for flushing is optimized so that a thickened ink in a nozzle and in a periphery of the nozzle is discharged in accordance with characteristics of a standard ink, if there is a change in the environment or if another ink other than a standard ink is used, there is a problem that a thickened ink cannot be reliably discharged by flushing optimized for the standard ink.
In addition, because of multiple manufacturers of an ink and a wide variety of inks, it is practically impossible to prepare in advance a condition optimized for flushing each type of ink and it is therefore difficult to set an optimum condition for flushing inks other than a standard ink.
Further, for example, for flushing in which approximately all types of inks are stably ejected, it may be possible to set a condition for flushing according to ink which is most likely to become thickened, but even in a case of using an ink which does not readily become thickened, it is necessary to perform extra flushing of an ink likely to become thickened, and there is a problem that wasteful ink consumption is increased.
Such a problem exists not only in an ink jet recording apparatus but also in a liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects a liquid other than ink in the same manner.